


More Twisted Than You Think

by merryghoul



Series: The Other Reckoning [1]
Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bondage, Dubious Consent, F/F, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonya's ordered to literally tie Fiona up to stop her from ruining everything.  "Sea Change" AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Twisted Than You Think

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:  
> [femslash_kink: Burn Notice, Fiona/Sonya, bondage](http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/10340.html?thread=1489764#cmt1489764)  
> ladiesbingo: Hey, it's that guy: Minor characters (Sonya)

"Don't hurt her," Michael said to Sonya on the roof. "She's not going to destroy anything. She can be useful. She can be trained."

"What the hell, Michael?" Fiona said.

"Okay. How do you want me to train her?"

"I...I don't know. I'll figure something out. Find an office downstairs and tie her up. Then we'll make her not a problem. Just don't hurt her."

"Michael!"

"I hope you're right, Michael."

Sonya put her gun behind Fiona's neck. "Let's go."

 

The building James was using to be arrested by the CIA didn't have zip ties or duct tape, but it had plenty of rope.

"You're lucky I like rope. It's not the cheapest or the fastest thing you can use, but if Michael wants me brainwashed, it may as well be pleasurable for me."

"It's not supposed to be pleasurable."

"He only said don't hurt me, right? And if I like the bondage, it's not going to hurt me. I'm much more twisted than you think, Sonya."

Sonya groaned. She pointed to a chair. "Sit."

Fiona sat in the chair.

"Wrists out."

Fiona took her wrists out, parallel to each other. Her fists were clenched.

Sonya prepared the rope for a two column tie bond. She measured the rope, only to find she had nothing to cut the rope with.

A knife slid towards Sonya's foot. It was Fiona's. 

Fiona looked at Sonya, her mouth ajar as if she was saying "why are you surprised?"

"I'm only doing what Michael wants me to. He doesn't see me as a lover anymore. Merely an asset. And I will assist him unless I get rescued."

"Thank you," Sonya whispered. Fiona didn't hear it.

Sonya cut the rope and prepared for the bond. She put the cut ends of the rope together and stretched out the rope. She folded the rope again. A foot of the double-folded rope slid through her hands before she let her hands stop.

Sonya placed the measured piece of the folded rope under Fiona's wrists and started tying her wrist together as fast as she could. 

"Why don't you go slower? It'll make the moment longer."

"I have to be back on the roof to assist James."

Fiona shook her head. "Michael's a big boy. He can handle James by himself for a while. You don't know if I'm going to run off to my friends for help or if I'm going to be James' new recruit. You should stay here."

"Your friends. Where are they?" 

"I'm not telling." Fiona raised her eyebrows. "I guess you can't gag me to get me to shut up."

Sonya smiled. "I may as well do as you say if you won't shut up."

The rope went slower over Fiona's wrists. The movement was tedious. The right piece went over Fiona's wrists first, followed by the left piece. The right piece went under Fiona's wrists and to the left. Right, over. Left, over. Right to left, under. Left to right, under. It was in Sonya's subconscious, but she didn't have to repeat it. In fact, she found it relaxing, hypnotizing. Sonya could get lost in focusing on one task at a time, and binding Fiona was one of those tasks.

With enough rope to spare, Sonya wrapped the remaining pieces of rope over the rope around Fiona's wrists. She tied four knots over and under the bond, making sure the bond was secure.

Sonya dropped Fiona's wrists as she was about to run out of the room.

"Sonya?"

"What, Fiona?"

"Legs."

Sonya smiled. "Anything to keep you and your friends from ruining everything I ever worked on."

"Oh, it's still going down, even if I do get brainwashed like Michael. I have faith."

"We'll see, Fiona. We'll see."


End file.
